The increasing number of connected devices increases the opportunity for unauthorized or inappropriate access to networks and/or the devices communicably coupled across the network. Such networks may be as simple as a collection of Internet of Things (IoT) devices in a home, or as complex as a servers used in public or private networks that span cities, countries, or even continents. In such networks, each of the various peers may have a trusted relationship with some or all of the other peers and thus, no single peer or other entity within the network may be capable of providing network system security that includes trusted monitoring and threat information for both the peer devices included in the network and the network itself.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.